


Save My Brother's Soul

by Domino_Darkwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letters, Letters from Hell, Sam in Hell, Sorry Not Sorry, This just kind of fell out of my head, all the feels, letter format, letter to you, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/pseuds/Domino_Darkwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you’re reading this and you aren’t dead, I have a small favor to ask you. Please find my brother. His name is Dean Winchester."</p>
<p>Drabble in letter form. To you, from Sam, c/o Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save My Brother's Soul

If you’re reading this, I’m dead.

If you’re reading this, there’s a significant chance you are also dead and are in a similar predicament. If you are in Hell, I would appreciate it if you kept this going until it reaches the surface, and know my sympathies are with you (unless, on the off chance you happen to be Hitler, I’m not sorry at all).

If you’re reading this and you aren’t dead, I have a small favor to ask you. Please find my brother. His name is Dean Winchester. If he’s right where he promised he’d be, he’s living with a woman named Lisa Braeden. If he’s not, I’m sorry; it won’t be easy to find him, but if he knows you’re looking for him, he’ll find you.

Tell him I’m okay. It’s not true, but he doesn’t need to know that.

Tell him not to worry about me. Worry is for people who don’t know where someone is. He knows where I am. And it couldn’t possibly get any worse for me.

On second thought, don’t tell him any of this. Don’t talk about me. Don’t mention my name or tell him I sent you. I don’t know what he’ll do if he hears any of this.

Actually, I do, which is why it’s imperative you don’t talk to him about me.

If you’re reading this and you’re alive and haven’t tossed this in the trash yet, please, _please_ find Dean Winchester. He’s going to be in bad shape when you find him, even if he is right where he promised he would be. You don’t have to say much (and please don’t say my name). All you have to do is tell him to keep breathing. All you have to do is convince him that everything will all work out in the end. All you have to do is show him how beautiful the world can be and that life itself is worth living for.

All you have to do is save my brother’s soul.

I’m sorry if it’s a lot to ask of you. We’ve probably never even met, and you don’t owe me anything. But it’s important, and it’s not for me. It’s for Dean. It’s for his soul.  
If you’re reading this and your heart is hammering in your chest and your head is swimming because you know, somehow know this isn’t a joke or some random words someone penned for no good reason, you’re the one I wrote this to.

You’re the one I’m asking to save my brother.

One of us deserves a chance at being saved. It’s too late for me. If you find him, let him know it’s not too late for him.

If you’re reading this and you’re alive, it’s not too late for you, either.

_\- S. Winchester_

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, the CW or any of the lovely people involved with the wonderful entities. And so on.**


End file.
